Viking Jealousy
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Blaise is a Viking warrior whose only thoughts are of his true love Daphne. But jealousy rears it ugly head after a recent raid as Blaise thinks he's lost the girl of his dreams.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Extinct Languages: Extinct Languages assignment, and the Ongoing - Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Extinct Languages: Extinct Languages I wrote for Task 3 which was to write a Viking!AU. For the Ongoing - Gift Tag I wrote this story for Debs and used the prompts of Daphne/Blaise with jealousy. I hope you all enjoy Viking Jealousy.**

Blaise watched as numerous suitors visited Daphne Greengrass. He knew she'd have numerous men fighting for her attention. It wasn't something that anyone who knew the young shieldmaiden doubted. But Blaise couldn't help the pang of jealous anger that raged through him as one of them, Theodore Nott, took her hand.

"You're doing it again," Draco, his best friend's, voice broke through his thoughts that were now verging on dangerous. "You told me to warn you when it looked like you were staring. Well you're doing it again."

Blaise sighed putting his hand in the pocket of his pants. His hand landing on the one thing that he'd taken away from their last raid on the English homeland. The ring which he planned to give to Daphne as sign of his love for her.

Daphne's laugh rang clear as day. She was smiling at Theo as he was telling her some kind of joke which only made Blaise more angry and jealous. Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells on the air. Her blonde hair shinning in the sun as she allowed Theo to take her arm so they could walk together in the village square.

"I should be the one making her laugh, Draco," Blaise snapped. "I should be the one taking her for a walk right now. Not Theodore Nott of all people." A bitter laugh errupted from his lips as another round of clear tinkling laughter came from Daphne.

Trying to get the sound of Daphne's laughter Blaise replayed the raid on Wessex were he found the ring he was going to give her. It had been a sunny day. All had been quite as they lay in wait in the tall grass outside of Wessex bidding their time. Draco was prattling on about how Astoria, Daphne's sister, was expecting their first child.

"One of these days it'll be you and Daphne expecting your first," Draco told him being shushed from all around them.

Blaise nodded. "You're right," he whispered back to his friends as the signal came down the line that they should advance. "I just have to find the right thing to give her to make Daphne agree to be my wife."

"Maybe you'll find something today," said one of the nearby men. He nodded to the blonde woman who was with him. "Although I think they like choosing their own jewels better. Isn't that right, Largetha?"

Largetha nodded sending Blaise's heart into his shoes.

How could he let Daphne choose her own bauble when she wasn't here? A shouted roar came from the front of their attack and suddenly everyone was surging forward. Blaise lost sight of Largetha and her friend. He also somehow lost sight of Draco too. But he wasn't afraid. He'd been numerous raids with his father since he'd first received his armband.

"Please," a nearby woman screamed, "don't hurt me. I'll give you anything. Just please don't hurt me or my family."

Rounding the corner of the house where the screaming was coming from he found one of the dangerous men of his particular tribe backing a young woman against the side of her house. He didn't like the look on Rudolphus's face as he leered over the young woman's body. She was trembling and trying her hardest to keep his attention away from the doorway of the house.

"Mama," cried one of the young children she was trying to protect.

"What's this?" Rudolphus changed course from leering at the mother to staggering towards the children. It was obvious that Rudolphus had been drinking and was looking to hurt someone.

"Rudolphus," Blaise called walking into the man's view, "I need your help with something over there." He pointed in the direction of the other fighters. The one's who decided to go after a fighting target. Not a frightened woman and her children.

Rudolphus blinked in confusion at what Blaise had just said to him and then shrugged and lumbered off to go fight one of the village men. The hulking man didn't give two thoughts about the woman or her children he'd been going after.

Blaise sighed in relief. But that relief faltered when he saw the woman eyeing him suspiciously. As though he wasn't to be trusted either. Holding up his hands in a sign of either surrender or peace, he wasn't sure at the moment, which it was, he walked towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he told her. "I just wanted to keep him from getting at your children."

The woman seemed to understand what he was saying in a way. Crying in relief she kept muttering thank yous. Then she disappeared for a few minutes going past the children and into the house. This act in itself confused Blaise more than anything. But not so much as what happened a few minutes later.

The woman walked back out of her house and handed him something small.

"I can't take this," he told her knowing this would earn him a ribbing from the older men and many of own friends. "It's yours." He tried to hand the small thing back to the woman but she shook her head and lead her children back inside slamming the door shut.

Looking into his hand he saw the small ornate gold ring sitting in his hand. The gold shone like the very sun itself. The jewel was large ornate emerald with smaller ones clustered around it. He knew that Daphne would love this.

#############################################################################################

"Blaise," came the soft voice of his lady love, Daphne, as she stood over him, "are you alright? You've been sitting here almost all day."

Blaise looked up see the look of concern on the young shieldmaiden's face as she stood over him. She looked perfect today with her blonde hair braided down her back. A few stray pieces had come out of the braid and blew around her face in the wind. "I'm fine," he told her with a small smile. " I wanted to give you something."

"Something for me?" Daphne asked a smile gracing her face and making it look just that much more beautiful.

"Yes." He held out the small pouch he'd put the ring in. "I hope you enjoy and it doesn't raise to much jealousy with Theo." He went to get up and walk away when her laughter stopped him short.

"Are jealous of Theodore Nott?"

"If he is who you chose then yes."

Another bubbling, tinkling laugh came from Daphne's lips causing Blaise to blush.

"Why would chose Theo when I've already chosen someone else to be my mate?"

"Then I'm jealous of whoever he is."

Blaise folded his arms over his chest as he went to storm off. It wasn't fair that she loved another and was now teasing him mericilessly about it. He felt a hand on his arm as he started to walk off.

"It's you Blaise. It's always been you."

**I hope you all enjoyed Viking Jealousy.**


End file.
